1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for suspension of a driver's cab in relation to a chassis of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known devices for suspending the cab in relation to the chassis, generally consisting of two side rails, are in the form of a mechanical device such as a torsion bar or the like placed between the cab and the side rails.
These devices, although being partially satisfactory, nevertheless exhibit some drawbacks. In the first place, these devices are heavy and bulky. In the second place, during a sudden deceleration of the moving vehicle, such as a braking for example, the driver's cab, due to its stored kinetic energy, has a tendency to undergo a movement in which the front of the cab is inclined in the direction of the ground while the rear of this cab is raised.
In this movement, the occupant of the vehicle has a sensation of "dipping" forward which is detrimental to the comfort of the occupant, and after this "dipping" movement the driver's cab, before returning to a static state, undergoes an oscillatory motion from front to back that can last a certain time, which also detracts from the driving comfort of the occupant.